A typical game of golf may result in the creation of divots (i.e., dislodged portions of turf) in a golf course. For example, a golf ball advanced onto a golf green may create a ball-mark divot upon impact of the golf ball with the golf green. The ball-mark divot may alter, for example, the contour of the golf green in an undesirable manner. As another example, swinging a golf club may inadvertently result in excess contact of the golf club with the golf course such that the golf club dislodges a portion of turf to create a fairway divot. In any event, a golf course typically requires a golfer to repair a divot or any such dislodged portion of turf during a golf game so as to restore the golf course for subsequent golfers.
It is often desirable to use one or more implements or tools to repair turf (e.g., a ball-mark divot, a fairway divot, etc.). Traditionally, this involved retrieving a small implement (e.g., in the range of 4 inches by 1 inch) having a pronged end and manually repairing the turf by engaging the small implement at the boundaries of the dislodged turf. Notably, because the small implement is hand-held, a golfer is required to maneuver the implement to the dislodged turf for repair (e.g., lower the implement to the ground). In some instances, lowering the implement to the dislodged turf may involve sitting, crouching, or other postures that could be uncomfortable or painful. Furthermore, the implement may become misplaced or lost.
Retrieving the foregoing described small implement to repair a divot is undesirable in several respects. One is simply the inconvenience of retrieving the implement during a game of golf. For example, while the implement may be stored in a golf bag, the golfer may require the implement while substantially away from the golf bag (e.g., while on approach to a golf green or on a golf green, as discussed in greater detail below). A golfer's return to the golf cart (e.g., to retrieve the implement from the golf bag) during a golf game may cause unnecessary interruption and delay. Moreover, the small nature of the implement may create barriers to identifying and/or accessing the implement upon return to a golf cart, for example. Another is the inconvenience of the golfer contorting into a position required to interface the implement with the dislodged turf. That is, traditional implements may require a golfer to repair a divot in an ergonomically incorrect manner.